Żyj
by ema670
Summary: Jesteśmy w kochanym świecie OP, jak pewnie każdy wie brat Luffy'ego, Ognista Pięść Ace, zmarł na wojnie. Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach w Marineford i, kto wie, może niektórych z Was ucieszy. Pierwszy raz opisywałam ten pairing, ale nie proszę o wyrozumiałość, wręcz przeciwnie uwagi mile widziane [komplementy też, xD]


Na wielkim statku panował gwar. Po opuszczeniu Marineford, załoga została bez głównego kapitana. Oficerowie robili co mogli, by uspokoić pozostałych piratów.

- Tato! – Jeden z piratów stał przy burcie i krzyczał w stronę oddalającej się wyspy. Ta wojna nigdy nie miała sensu.

- Uspokój się, jesteś ranny. – Inny pirat ciągnął go za ramię, chcąc zaprowadzić do lekarza. Na pokładzie siedziało mnóstwo rannych. Niedoświadczeni ludzie starali się opatrzyć jak najwięcej ran, a lekarze robili wszystko, by ratować ciężko zranionych.

- Doktorze!

- Ojcze!

- Pomocy!

- Potrzebny lekarz! – Różne krzyki przewijały się w powietrzu, gdy statek odpływał od makabrycznej wojny. Nie mieli już kapitana, a dowódcy dywizji byli ranni. Nagle w powietrzu zalśnił niebieski płomień, który w postaci ptaka wylądował na pokładzie.

- Dowódco Marco! – Mężczyzna w białym kilcie podszedł do przybysza, który zamienił się w młodego, blondwłosego chłopaka.

- Jak się tutaj mają sprawy? Widzę, że podobnie jak na innych statkach, yoi – spytał, rozglądając się po pokładzie. Mnóstwo rannych siedziało, leżało i stało oczekując na potrzebne zbadanie.

- Jak na razie, mamy problem z niektórymi rannymi. Wciąż chcą ratować staruszka albo Ace'a. To poważna sprawa. Jeden z nich wyskoczył za burtę. Mieliśmy spory problem, by go wyciągnąć.

- Dobrze, dziękuję za informacje. Informujcie mnie w razie problemów, yoi. Idę sprawdzić stan na innych statkach – powiedział cicho, spoglądając na jedną z kajut. Chciał rozłożyć skrzydła, gdy mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał, zatrzymał go.

- Czekaj! A co z tobą? – spytał z niepewnością.

- Mi nic nie jest, potrafię się regenerować, yoi – odpowiedział pewnie.

- Wiesz, że nie o to pytam.

- Nie rozumiem, yoi.

- Pytam jak się czujesz, wiesz utrata kapitana…

- Nic mi nie jest – wtrącił twardo. Ponownie rozłożył skrzydła i uniósł się w powietrzu. Nawet nie ruszył z miejsca, bo coś go rozproszyło. Duży huk rozległ się w kajucie, a zaraz po nim jakiś mężczyzna wyleciał przez ścianę, zatrzymując się na jednym z rannych, który chodził po pokładzie. Marco natychmiast do niego podleciał.

- Ej, nic ci nie jest, yoi? – spytał, łapiąc mężczyznę pod pachy i stawiając na równe nogi.

- Dowódco, musisz go uspokoić! – krzyknął w jego stronę. Marco spojrzał na dziurę w kajucie. Dwóch mężczyzn szamotało się z jednym z rannych.

- Nie ruszaj się! Nie powinieneś teraz chodzić.

- Powinieneś teraz leżeć. Nie możesz się ruszać, jesteś zbyt ranny!

- Dajcie mi spokój! Muszę wracać! – Mężczyzna krzyczał, jego głos był załamany, niewyraźny. Same słowa dawały mu najwyraźniej duży ból. Mimo to próbował odrzucić dwóch gości, którzy co chwile go popychali w głąb kajuty. – Powiedziałem… - Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął pieści. - …że muszę tam wrócić! – krzyknął, a razem z ostatnim słowem płomienie pojawiły się na jego ciele, paląc bandaże, które owijały jego klatkę i odrzucając wszystkich stojących wokół niego. Feniks widząc to natychmiast podleciał do chłopaka i złapał go za barki.

-Ace! Co ty robisz, yoi? – wrzasnął mu w twarz, pchając go do tyłu.

- Marco… - Portgas popatrzył na niego smutno. – Wiesz dobrze, że muszę wracać. – Zaczął się szarpać. Marco co chwilę regenerował swoje ręce, gdy Ace, wciąż w płomieniach, parzył go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

- Uspokój się! Jesteś ranny, yoi! – Marco szturchnął nim.

- Ty też!? – Ace potrząsnął głową. – Czy wy naprawdę nie rozumienie? Muszę wrócić! Luffy! Luffy myśli… - Brunet popatrzył ślepo na dowódcę pierwszej dywizji. Po chwili walnął go z łokcia w ramię i zaczął biec przed siebie. – Gdzie jest moja łódź?! – Zaczął szukać po pokładzie jak szalony.

- Stój! – Marco stanął przed nim, rozkładając swoje skrzydła. A reszta załogantów próbowała otoczyć chłopaka.

- Marco, musimy go zatrzymać, przecież nie może biegać z dziurą w brzuchu. – Jeden z kamratów krzyknął.

-Wiesz, że muszę mu pomóc. Chociaż ty byś mógł być po mojej stronie! – Ace krzyknął w stronę feniksa.

- Odejdźcie.

- Ale…

- Powiedziałem. Zostawcie nas samych! – krzyknął pewnie w stronę załogi. Ci, mimo lekkiego zawahania, odsunęli się od dwójki władających i stanęli na uboczu. Pięść chciał wykorzystać tę okazję i pobiegł w kierunku barierek statku, jednak nim dobiegł, poczuł na swojej głowie czyjąś dłoń, która natychmiastowo walnęła nim o ziemie.

- Marco, bądź ostrożny! – Ignorowany krzyk jednego z lekarzy rozległ się po statku.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz ze mną szans, tym bardziej w takim stanie, yoi. – Marco klęknął koło niego. – Jak niby chcesz uratować swojego brata, skoro sam ledwo chodzisz, yoi? – powiedział twardo, unosząc chłopaka za ramię. – Chodź ze mną.

Ace nawet nie miał siły by się przeciwstawiać. Dał się dosłownie włóczyć w stronę kajut. Marco wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył jak łóżko Ace'a jest całe oblane strugą tej przeklętej cieczy, krwi. Posadził chłopaka na ziemi zaraz obok łóżka. Nic nie mówiąc sięgnął po jakąś czystą pościel i zmienił z tą na łóżku bruneta. Po chwili chwycił Ace'a pod pachy i położył na łóżku, a sam usiadł zaraz obok i patrzył w stronę rozwalonej ściany.

Brunet zaczął się wiercić na łóżku, to próbował usiąść to znowu wstać. Marco co jakiś czas naciskał na jego barki by znowu go położyć.

- Marco… no… - Brunet zaczął smętnie. – Teraz będziesz mnie pilnował jak małe dziecko? – Zrobił kapryśną minę.

- Taki mam zamiar, yoi – odpowiedział nawet na niego nie patrząc. Ace nareszcie położył się na plecach i zrelaksował. Nastała krępująca cisza, z którą feniks czuł się dobrze, a Portgas próbował zagłuszyć to jakimiś westchnięciami, to stęknięciami, to wierceniem się.

- Ace… - Marco cicho go pouczył. Czarnowłosy najwyraźniej tego nie słyszał, bo zaczął wiercić się jeszcze mocniej.

- ACE! – Chłopak o mało co nie zeskoczył z łóżka z powodu zbyt głośnego krzyku.

- Haha, sorki. – Podrapał się po brzuchu, rozumiejąc, że jego wiercenie się spowodowało ten dziwny napływ nerwów u feniksa.

Marco siedział spokojnie patrząc, jak cieśle okrętowi naprawiają dziurę w kadłubie, którą spowodował jego przyjaciel. Jakie to irytujące, że tak wesoły i energiczny chłopak, potrafił rozwalić wszystko pod wpływem emocji, bez kompletnego namysłu. Ziewną lekko, gdy kolejna belka została przybita do ściany. Był zmęczony, w końcu całe to zajście w Marineford i cała ucieczka, ranni, martwi, to wszystko teraz było na jego głowie. Z jego możliwością latania mógł spokojnie przemierzać dystanse między statkami i pytać jak wygląda sytuacja, więc miał prawo być zmęczony. Dosłownie na chwilę zamknął oczy by pozwolić im chociaż na chwilę odpocząć. Dlatego nieźle zdziwił go fakt, gdy do otworzenia ich, zmusił go głośny huk.

- Ace! – krzyknął, gdy na łóżku nie było chłopaka. Po raz kolejny ten dzieciak zwiał… Westchnął głośno i wybiegł z pokoju, widząc bruneta na swojej łódce, natychmiast zaczął lecieć za młodziakiem.

- Marco, złap go! Zrobi sobie krzywdę. – Te słowa były wystarczającą przepowiednią. Niedługo trzeba było, gdy nadmiar używania mocy u młodziaka spowodował straszliwy ból. Gałki oczne zrobiły się białe, a mięśnie słabe. Chłopak z pluskiem wpadł do morza.

- Ace! – Blondyn szybko złapał go za dłoń i próbował wyciągnąć z wody.

Był nieprzytomny, leżał na łóżku w kajucie, cały czas obserwowany przez resztę załogi. Tym razem mieli nadzieję, że nie będzie problemów. Gdy jeden z lekarzy wychodził z pomieszczenia, minął się w drzwiach z Marco, który dopiero co wrócił z innych statków, by sprawdzić sytuację.

- Ech, ten durny dzieciak. – Podrapał się po głowie, wchodząc w głąb pokoju.

- Mar… Mmmhmm…- Młodziak wybełkotał coś przez sen.

- Jesteś taki irytujący… - Blondyn usiadł koło łóżka na małym krześle. – Co chciałeś osiągnąć? Myślałeś, że z dziurą w brzuchu możesz popłynąć po swojego brata? On jest silniejszy niż ci się wydaje, yoi – westchnął głośno. – Jestem wykończony, yoi. – Złapał się za kark by podczas kręcenia głową mógł usłyszeć znajome strzelanie kości. Oparł się wygodnie o krzesło i z założonymi rękoma patrzył na leżącego chłopaka. Prawdopodobnie śnił o jedzeniu, bo z ust ciekła mu ślina. Ace miał to do siebie, że kiedy jadł zasypiał, a kiedy spał to śnił, że je. Ciężki przypadek. Marco się tylko zastanawiał czy jego młodszy brat też taki jest. W końcu Portgas opowiadał mu, że u niego to rodzinne. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o dwóch małych czarnowłosych dzieciakach, zasypiających przy jedzeniu.

- Ace… Ty gówniarzu, yoi - wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Kogo nazywasz gówniarzem? – Usłyszał znajomy głos. Tak, owy „gówniarz" się obudził. – Nie jestem aż takim dzieciakiem, jak ci się wydaje.

- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś, yoi – powiedział szorstko, jakby miał pretensje do bruneta.

- Co, miałem się nigdy nie obudzić? – Ace próbował się przerzucić na bok, jednak gdy tylko podniósł rękę zaskowytał z bólu. – Ach, boli. – Poddając się, znowu leżał na plecach i patrzył w sufit.

_Myślałeś, że będzie łaskotało_, _yoi?_, pomyślał.

– Nawet ja wiem, że z twoimi ranami to musi boleć, yoi? – powiedział dość twardo, ale na tyle cicho, że Ace musiał wytężyć słuch, by to usłyszeć. Złapał się za bandaże owijające niemal cały jego tors.

- Kto by pomyślał, że można mnie spalić – zaśmiał się, klepiąc po wciąż wyczuwalnym pod bandażem wgłębieniu. Marco zacisnął na ten widok pięści, nie chcąc pokazywać swojej frustracji. Jednak kto by pomyślał, że brunet powie coś tak durnego.

- Ludzie, już myślałem, że jestem martwy. – I jeszcze dorzucił ten swój pewny siebie uśmiech. – I to akurat wtedy, kiedy czułem, że chcę żyć dalej. – Poklepał się po bandażu.

- Przestaniesz w końcu, yoi?! – Marco nagle wstał i wycedził przez zęby w jego stronę. Na twarzy bruneta było wymalowane zdziwienie. Feniks był raczej specjalistą w opanowaniu, a tutaj zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i z zaciśniętymi pięściami zaczął mówić bardzo poważnym tonem, będąc zwróconym plecami do Portgasa. – Jak możesz mówić o tym tak lekko, yoi? Wiesz jakie to było trudne?

- Marco… - Ace zaniemówił. Pierwszy raz widział takie emocje u pierwszego oficera. – Czekaj… - szepnął, gdy Marco był już w drzwiach. Oczekując na odpowiedź, blondyn położył rękę na framudze i lekko odwrócił głowę, jednak wciąż nie patrzył na bruneta. – Pocałujesz mnie?

- Co?! – spytał, nie wiedząc, czy się nie przesłyszał. Ace usiadł, a dłońmi zaczął bawić się kołdrą, która powinna go okrywać.

- Pocałuj mnie. – Ognista pięść powtórzył. Feniks obrócił się i zamkną za sobą drzwi. Chwilę popatrzył w milczeniu, następnie zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w stronę młodszego chłopaka i zanim pomyślał, pocałował go w usta. Nagle i bez namysłu wbił się w niego. Jego kolano powędrowało na brzeg łóżka, a dłoń uciskała bark bruneta, zmuszając go by się położył. Ace objął rękami Marco, wsuwając je pod jego koszulę. Poczuł dłoń blondyna na swoim policzku, która, podczas wciąż trwającego pocałunku, zaczęła się zsuwać. Najpierw lekkie smagnięcie po szyi, potem głaskanie po obojczyku. Jechała niżej, dopóki nie spotkała się z bandażem na torsie bruneta. Marco natychmiast zabrał rękę i przerwał pocałunek.

- O co chodzi?

- Jesteś ranny, nie mogę ci tego zrobić.

- Ale…

- Żadnego ale! – przerwał mu. – Jesteś ranny, koniec kropka. - Marco odszedł od bruneta, jakby się bał i zniknął za drzwiami, szybciej niż by mogło się to wydawać. Ace usiadł i spojrzał na swoje ciało, nieco zawiedziony obrotem sytuacji. A było mu tak dobrze. Na myśl o pocałunku przejechał palcami po ustach.

Obudził się, czując ciężar dłoni na swojej, palce splecione razem, mimo że on nie ściskał obcego ciała. Otworzył oczy, lekko je mrużąc, gdyż światło pochodzące z lampy niedaleko łóżka, raziło nieuchronnie po tej krótkiej drzemce. Ścisnął dłoń, wybudzając mężczyznę, który był jej właścicielem. Marco popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że nie musi się już martwić czy Ace w ogóle się obudzi. Schylił się do niego widząc drżenie u młodszego mężczyzny. Wcześniej działała adrenalina, teraz pozostał już sam ból. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który z trudem odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam, że nie mogłem cię wtedy ochronić.


End file.
